Trance
La trance est un genre musical apparu au début des années 1990A history of trance music (1990 selon MusicmapDans Musicmap, aller dans Trance puis Classic trance & Acid trance.) en AllemagneDance Music Manual: Tools, Toys, and Techniques - Rick Snoman - Google Livres. Origines stylistiques La trance est issu : * de l'acid house, * du chill-out, * de la houseA history of trance musicBom, Coen (2009). Armin Only: A Year in the Life of the World's No. 1 DJ. Oxford, UK: Dutch Media Uitgevers BV.(ISBN 978-90-488-0323-1) : page 15.Trance - Electronic Music Styles, * de la pop, * de la musique classiqueDJ Skills: The essential guide to Mixing and Scratching - Stephen Webber - Google Livres, * des musiques de film, * de la technoTrance Music Genre Overview | AllMusicFassbender, Torsten (2008). The Trance Experience. Knoxville, Tennessee: Sound Org Inc.(ISBN 978-0-2405-2107-7), pages 15, 16, 17, 19., * de la techno hardcore. Genres dérivés La trance a contribué à l'émergence : * de la dream trance, * du freeform hardcoreUK Hardcore Rave Dance Music, * du funky breaksFunky Breaks Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, * du hardstyleHardstyle Trance - Electronic Music Styles, * de la hard tranceA history of trance musicLes sous-styles de Trance : Hard TranceHappy Hardcore Rave music, * de la tech tranceA history of trance music. * de la trance progressiveA history of trance music. Artistes * 16BFabric 20 - John Digweed | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Above & BeyondAbove & Beyond | Biography & History | AllMusic * Agnelli & Nelson * Alpha 9Arty | Biography & History | AllMusic * Astral ProjectionAnother World - Astral Projection | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * ATBATB | Biography & History | AllMusic * BasshunterBasshunter | Biography & History | AllMusic * Brooklyn BounceBrooklyn Bounce | Official Website 2010 * ChicaneChicane | Biography & History | AllMusicEuphoria: A Decade of Trance Anthems - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Christopher LawrenceHook Recordings - Christopher Lawrence | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Cosmic BabyCosmic Baby | Biography & History | AllMusic * Cygnus X * DarudeDarude - Finnish Music - Eurochannel * Dash BerlinDash Berlin | Biography & History | AllMusicThe New Daylight - Dash Berlin | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Deep DishDeep Dish | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Energy 52Cafe del Mar: The Best of.. The Remixes - Energy 52 | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * EuphoriaEuphoria | Biography & History | AllMusic * Faithless * Ferry CorstenA history of trance musicThe Very Best of Ferry Corsten - Ferry Corsten | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicGlobal Trancemissions - Ferry Corsten | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicFerry Corsten | Biography & History | AllMusic * Fragma * Ian van Dahl * Jam & SpoonJam & Spoon | Biography & History | AllMusic * John DigweedJohn Digweed | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Nalin & KaneNalin & Kane | Biography & History | AllMusic * Oliver LiebTangerine Dream - Ambient Music GuideOliver Lieb - Ambient Music Guide * Paul Van DykOut There and Back - Paul van Dyk | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicMovin' Melodies - ATB | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Psychick Warriors Ov GaiaBillboard - Google Livres * Robert MilesReport: Electronic music producer Robert Miles has died at the age of 47 - Vanyaland * RollergirlRollergirl biography, discography, songs, lyrics, remixes and more! | Bubblegum Dancer * Sarah McLachlanDedicated - ATB | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * ScooterScooter wraca z nowym singlem! Zapowiada też album na 25 lat grupy! - Ciekawostki - MAXXX News | RMF MAXXXScooter tuleb Haapsallu esinema - Lääne Elu * Sven VäthSven Väth | Biography & History | AllMusic * TiëstoIn Search of Sunrise - Tiësto | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicIn Search of Sunrise, Vol. 5: Los Angeles - Tiësto | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicKaleidoscope - Tiësto | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicTiësto | Biography & History | AllMusic * Timo MaasTimo Maas | Biography & History | AllMusic * Way Out WestJody Wisternoff | Biography & History | AllMusic Albums / EPs / compilations Chansons Références Catégorie:Électronique Catégorie:Années 1990 Catégorie:Années 2000